


Coming Down A sequel to Dream Weed

by Bethann



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Humor, Spanking, alternate universe elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethann/pseuds/Bethann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to Dream Weed. : Estel must deal with an unhappy parent and a munchie hangover  (urban dictionary definition:  Munchie Hangover: The terrible feeling a person has the day after over eating while being stoned.  Used in a sentence:  I got so baked last night that I ate seventy-five sliders so now I have a munchie hangover and feel like crap!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Down A sequel to Dream Weed

 Estel groaned as he opened his eyes.  The sunlight pouring in the western window of his bedroom told him that it was well into the afternoon.  He wondered how long he had slept and what made him feel so terrible.  He placed his hand on his swollen stomach and winced.  Even the slight weight of his hand hurt the tender area so he put the hand to his face instead.  He was afraid to move for fear he would lose whatever he had eaten earlier, which by the bloated feeling he now had, must have been a tremendous amount.  He had hazy memories of being strangely hungry last night. 

As the room started to come into focus, he saw evidence that he had indeed consumed quite a bit of food.  Breadcrumbs covered the bedside table, and a pile of cherry pits were next to him on the bed.  Empty plates with remnants of jam or honey on them littered the floor.  On the dresser across the room he could see a platter that held what looked like the carcass of an entire chicken without a speck of meat left on the bones. 

 

Someone’s soft snoring caused him to turn his head.  Legolas was next to him on the far side of the bed with one leg hanging over the edge.  His right arm, which was folded across his chest, appeared to be wrapped in hardened bandages. His left hand held half a berry tart.  A red substance was smeared across the pale cheek and dripped into the golden hair.  At first Estel feared it was blood, but on closer inspection thought it looked more like raspberry jelly.  Apparently he wasn’t the only one who had been hungry last night.  Gradually shards of memories of the day before came into his mind though they were still fuzzy to say the least.

 

He remembered they had gone out with his brothers looking for herbs at their father’s request.  No one had wanted to do this, so he and Legolas had been less than cooperative.  Neither had objected when Elladan and Elrohir had decided to leave them and go looking on their own for the herb.  In fact he had been happy at the opportunity to try the pipe weed he had been drying.  He had lit his pipe and urged Legolas to try it, but this was where things got confusing.

 

He remembered a deep sense of contentment and a sudden appreciation for the beauty of the nature around him.  He remembered how sentimental he had felt about his dear friend.  And then he was just hungry.  It had seemed like he might die if he didn’t eat. Legolas had cried out as if he were in pain. Then his brothers had returned and for some reason had seemed afraid or angry or something.  Plus they had other elves with them.  He did not remember who they were, but they all had the same dark hair and annoyed expression.  It didn’t make sense, because no one else had been with them when they had left home. 

 

Then they were on their way home.  All Estel had wanted to do was lie down and enjoy the sunshine and the warm breeze, but his brothers would not let him stop walking.  They had cajoled, threatened and physically assisted him into doing what they wanted, eventually resorting to bribing him with an offer to stop off at the kitchen before returning to his chambers. 

This promise had gotten them all the way home without further interruption and Estel remembered that he had thought it had been well worth the trouble.  The food had been the best he had ever eaten.

He had never noticed all the beautiful colors fruits and vegetable came in before.  The flavors were beyond description, and he even enjoyed the various textures of them in his mouth.  It had been an almost sensual pleasure to feel his jaws working to chew the food. 

 

He remembered that Legolas had cried out again.  Estel had paused in his gluttonous orgy long enough to notice that one of his brothers was holding the elfling in his lap, while the other one dipped bandages in what looked like some kind of egg-white mixture and wrapped them around Legolas’ arm. 

He had thought it strange at the time that he could not tell his brothers apart, but did not worry over it. He went back to savoring the jam he was eating directly from the jar.  Then Legolas had joined him, though he had had some trouble spreading jam on the bread with only one hand.  Estel vaguely recalled how he had decided to help his friend.  Legolas had fallen back onto the pillow and Estel had poured jelly straight from the jar into the elf’s mouth.

 

Estel looked around the room again.  One thing was certain, he had better clean this mess up before he did anything else.  He had a slight feeling of doom as if he were in some kind of trouble with his father, and the condition of this room would not help the situation at all if that were the case.  Carefully he tried to sit up, but had to stop when his stomach turned over in protest.  Cold sweat popped out on his forehead and a bitter taste came up into the back of his throat. He closed his eyes and breathed through his nose in order to get his stomach to settle down. It was no good; he was unable to get up without risking losing the entire contents of his stomach. 

This was worse than the time he had found a bowl of frosting awaiting a cooling cake in the kitchen.  He had been around five years old at the time and had simply grabbed a spoon in his greed had consumed the whole bowlful, not realizing how ill he would be afterwards.  His ada had stayed up all night with him, rubbing his back and soothing him with soft singing and comforting words.  As painful as that had been, Estel believed he felt worse now, only this time he desperately hoped his father would not come in and find him in this condition, though he could not recall exactly why he felt this way. 

 

A soft knock on the door caused Estel’s heart to jump, but he was relieved to see it was only Elladan who entered the room.  His brother, who was carrying a flask, crossed the floor quickly and sat beside him on the edge of the bed.  The last time he remembered talking to Elladan he was sure his brother had been angry with him, though he could not remember why that was the case.  So having braced himself for a lecture, he was surprised when gentle fingers smoothed his damp hair away from his face. 

 

“How are you feeling, Penneth?”  Elladan asked sympathetically, “You look a little rough.”

 

“I can’t remember ever feeling this terrible,” Estel answered, sitting up with some help from his brother.

 

Elladan poured water from the flask into a cup and offered it to Estel, who shook his head vigorously.  There was no way he could put anything more into the toxic mixture already gurgling inside him; that would be flirting with disaster.  But his brother was insistent, and forced the cup into his hand.

 

“I know you don’t want it, but you really need the liquids, or your digestive system is going to come to a complete halt and nobody wants that,” Elladan said firmly, “now drink it, and don’t bother arguing because I know how to force an emetic.”  He showed the young human the ipecacuanha root he was carrying in his pocket.  Mixed with a little water, it would cause immediate vomiting to anyone who swallowed it.  Estel glared at his brother, but obediently took a tiny sip of water.  “What is wrong with me anyway?” he asked.

 

“Nothing too serious,” Elladan answered, tapping one finger on the bottom of the cup to indicate that the boy should continue drinking. “You just have an overeating hangover. I know you feel miserable, but the good news is you will most likely live.”

 

“You call that good news?” Estel groaned as he tried again with the water, “A nice peaceful death sounds kind of appealing about now.”

 

“You may have a point, considering you still have to face Ada,” Elladan replied ruefully, “he wasn’t overly pleased with you when I saw him last.”

 

“Thank you so much for bringing that up!” Estel frowned, “Could you at least tell me what happened.  I swear I don’t remember.  If I’m about to be decimated by Ada I’d at least like to know why.”

 

“I explained it to you yesterday, though I suppose you wouldn’t remember. The pipe-weed you were smoking yesterday was not really pipe-weed. It was actually a type of plant that when smoked or eaten causes hallucinations and a dream-like feeling. It also causes a strong desire to consume everything in your path,”  Elladan explained, “You and the elfling were higher than the Misty Mountains by the time we found you.”

 

“Is he going to all right?”  Estel glanced worriedly at the sleeping form next to him, “What happened to his arm?”

 

“He broke it falling from a maple tree. He said he was searching for some kind of fruit.”

 

 

“He claims you told him he had to because he was lighter,” Elladan shrugged, “That’s the only information we managed to get from him.”

 

Estel’s eyes grew wide as he suddenly remembered, “It’s true, I did say that! I convinced him to smoke the pipe and then insisted he climb the tree!  He was injured because of me.”  The boy was clearly alarmed by this recollection, “He’s going to hate me, El!”

 

Estel looked so abject that Elladan took the boy’s sun-browned hands into his own pale slender ones.  “It is not likely he could ever hate you, Estel though he’ll probably feel worse than you do when he wakes up.  He ate as much as you did last night and he doesn’t have the digestive abilities of a goat that you have.  Human boys have such rapacious appetites it seems even under ordinary circumstances.”

 

Estel tried to look offended, but only succeeded in looking more miserable than before. “Do you think Ada is very angry?” he asked.

 

“Certainly he won’t be thrilled that you’ve been trying to kill yourself by smoking unknown substances,” Elladan said smiling at the forlorn expression on his little brother’s face.  “Look on the bright side,” he continued cheerfully, “Ada thinks you are the most adorable being ever to walk Middle Earth.  Just open your eyes extra wide and blink slowly. You already look as if you are two steps from death’s door; that should gain some sympathy points.  If you can manage a tear or two, he’ll be eating out of your palm in no time at all.”

 

Estel smiled in spite of his current unhappiness.  It was true that he could sometimes charm his way out of Ada’s disapproval.  Elladan and Elrohir had often applauded this special ability of their human brother, while at the same time been jealous that such tactics had rarely worked for them.  His smile quickly faded, however, when his Adar entered the room.

Estel loved and respected his father very much, but sometime found his regal presence somewhat intimidating.  He shrank back into the pillows a bit as he watched the formidable Lord of Imladris scan the room. 

 

  

  1. Finally his eyes rested on the face of his eldest son, “It is the height of rudeness, my son, for a guest in our home to have to sleep with raspberry jelly in his hair,” he said formally, “please remedy this situation at once.”
  



 

Elladan quickly set about following his father’s instructions.  He dampened a cloth and began trying to scrub the sticky substance from Legolas’ face and hair.  This resulted in the elfling waking up and realizing just how ill a person could feel from overly enthusiastic eating.  Elladan recognized his groaning as being quite urgent, so pulled the child up quickly and half dragged, half carried him to the adjoining bathing chambers. 

 

Estel winced when he heard the violent retching of his friend, followed by the soothing voice of his brother.  The guilt he felt over his friend’s condition, together with his own terrible nausea was almost too much for Estel.  Longing to be comforted, he looked into his Adar’s stern face.

 

“Ada, I…”

 

“I shall speak first, Estel,” his father interrupted coolly.

 

Estel bit off any further comment and waited nervously for what his father would say.

 

“Do you recall the time when you were very small and spent an entire day pulling the vines off of a tree because you thought they were choking it?”

 

Estel nodded. They had turned out to be poison ivy vines.  His eyes had practically swollen shut with the resulting rash.

 

“What did I tell you at that time?”

 

“You said not to mess with unknown plants.”

 

“Very good.  What about the mistletoe berries you thought looked so inviting? Do you remember?”

 

Estel remembered.  He had been around three year old and had several of the white berries in his mouth when his father found him.  Ada had forced him to spit them out and then had given him a drink to induce vomiting just in case.  It had not been pleasant.

 

“And then there was the toxic mushroom incident.”

 

Estel blushed at this memory, since he had been old enough to know better when this had happened.  He had mistaken toxic mushrooms for edible ones and had been preparing them for cooking when he had been discovered.  He had endured a severe scolding, followed by a memorable trip over Ada’s knee.  He blushed further when he finally realized the point his father was trying to make. 

 

Elrond sat on the edge of the bed and gripped his youngest son by both shoulders.  He looked deeply into the large, gray eyes.

 

“Please listen to me this time for I hope to never have to repeat this again,” he took a deep breath and continued, “If you ever again come across a plant that you do not recognize for certain, you will come to me first to identify it.  I know every plant that grows in this valley and most that grow outside it.”  His fingers dug painfully into the boy’s shoulders, as he gave him a tiny shake.  “Under no circumstances, should you find such a plant, are you to touch it, put it in your mouth, cook it in a sauce, dry it in your room, or put it in a pipe and light it on fire without asking first!  Do you think you can remember this time?”

 

Estel blinked away the tears that had formed in his eyes, “Of course, Ada.  I’m sorry to be so much trouble to you.”

 

Elrond’s face softened at the quiver in the child’s voice.  He pulled the boy into a tight embrace and kissed the top of the dark head. “I have grown accustomed to having you around, Little One, and would like to see you make it to adulthood.  You must learn to be less heedless.”  He rubbed soothing circles on his son’s back.  “Now I shall make some tea that will help settle your stomach.  I think our guest could use some as well.”  He smiled sympathetically at the trembling elfling that had just been returned to the bed. 

 

Elladan, who had come back into the room in time to hear the end of the conversation between his father and brother, huffed indignantly, “Is that it?  Is that all you intend to do?  ‘Don’t do it again, Estel. Here let me make you tea?’  You have got to be in jest Perhaps you should send in some beautiful elleth to fluff his pillows as well!”

 

“Do you have a problem with my parenting methods, Elladan?” Elrond’s voice was frosty.

 

“As a matter of fact I do!” Elladan replied resentfully, “You are much easier on him than you were on any of the rest of us!  He gets away with murder!”

 

“That is absolutely untrue.  I have always treated you all exactly the same,” Elrond confidently stated.

 

“Ha!  Let me refresh your memory, Adar,” Elladan fumed.  “Remember when Elrohir and I made ‘magic brownies’ using the exact same plant your little angel smoked yesterday?  We got the worst strapping of our lives and then had to spend weeks collecting samples of plants and identifying, and labeling each one.  It was quite a grueling task!  And this one gets a kiss on the head and tea! It is completely unfair!”

 

“That was an entirely different situation!” Elrond insisted.

 

“How?  How can it possibly be different?”

 

Elrond thought for a moment, “Well first of all that was centuries ago and I did not think you would remember it.”

 

Elladan rolled his eyes.

 

“Secondly, he is much younger than you were.  He is still practically a baby.”

 

“You are clutching at straws now and you know it, Adar.  He’s a human so of course he is younger.  We were not yet adults then either.”

 

“Then there is the most important reason.”  Elrond cuddled his youngest child, turning the boys face so his brother could see it clearly. “Look how adorable he is.  Have you ever seen eyes so big?” Estel opened his eyes wider for effect and then a wicked grin spread slowly across his face.  He had done it again.

 

 Legolas, who had been watching in astonishment, began slowly applauding his friend’s amazing accomplishment as best he could with his wrapped arm.  He would never have believed such a thing possible had he not seen it with his own eyes.  Elladan’s shoulders slumped and he dropped his head in defeat.  He placed his closed fist to his heart in salute to his youngest sibling.  “I am not worthy to be in your presence, Mighty One,” he said bowing deeply, “I only ask that you use your awesome powers for good and not evil.  Clearly you are destined for many great things beyond our understanding.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
